It's you
by Little Dreamer On Drugs
Summary: The Pokédex Holders from Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh are holding a Christmas party! How will it go and what surprises awaits them? One-Shot. Pairings: Feelingshipping, Franticshipping, Light Haughtyshipping


**Hey guys~**

**There are not many fanfictions of one of my favorite Shipping and so I wanted to write one myself! I don't understand why so many people don't support this couple. They are soooooo cute in my opinion! I can totally see them together and I know there are some hints of Specialshipping and that Yellow has a crush on Red, but come on! Let your imagination run free and I think it's just too canon and somewhat boring. I don't want to offend anyone and I'm just stating my opinion now, but Oldrivalshipping isn't that perfect too. I think they would maybe fall in love with each other, but they will almost always fight and they will break up eventually at least in my opinion. But that's just my opinion. I don't mean to offend anyone and I know everyone has different opinions and I respect that. Please respect my opinion too and don't bash it please.**

**Green will be the boy and Blue will be the girl.**

**Disclaimer: The Pokémon characters and picture I use as the cover don't belong to me. They belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p>Everyone was sitting in a big circle while Blue placed a bottle in the middle of it. All the Pokédex Holders from Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh came to the Christmas party which Blue organized in Kanto. Everything went smoothly even though the Pokédex Holders from Unova and the Kalos region couldn't come and everyone got along even the young Pokédex Holders from Johto who were often seen fighting, but then Blue decided to play Truth or Dare and forced everyone to play. Now they were sitting in a circle. Some were nervous and some were rather amused or didn't care at all.<p>

Blue began to spin the bottle and returned to her seat between Yellow and Red, smirking slightly. Oh. The poor loser who would have to pick a dare or truth from the mischievous brunette.

Everyone gulped as they watched the bottle spin. Tension and anxiety filled the air. _Nobody_ wanted to be the poor loser!

It stopped at...Gold. Several relieved sighs sounded in the room and the tension went away. The rest of the teenagers were happy that they weren't picked and as they saw Blue grinning evilly, they knew that they should be happy. She was known for her rather... evil mind. Gold chuckled nervously and refrained from running away as fast as he could. No, he was a man and he would get through this!

"Truth or Dare?" Blue asked and shot him a daring look.

His confidence went away in a blink and he shifted closer to Silver who was sitting next to him. The redhead glared at him and roughly shoved him away.

"Uh...Dare?" It was more like a question than an answer and the raven-haired boy wanted to take his answer back as he saw the smirking face of the beautiful brunette. Oh oh. Nothing good is going to happen!

Ruby patted his shoulder and shook his head sadly. "It was nice meeting you."

"C-Come on. It's not like h-he would die.." Yellow muttered under her breath, but her soft voice sounded rather nervous and it didn't reassure Gold at all.

Blue's smirk widened. "Hehe. I dare you to walk around the town _naked_ and scream around: "I feel so free now!""

"No way!" Gold cried out and wrapped his arms around Ruby, knowing that he won't push him away like Silver always does.

Blue laughed evilly. "You have to or I'll-" she walked over to him and whispered something in his ear.

The other Pokédex Holders narrowed their eyes at them as they saw how pale Gold's face had gotten. Red shook his head while Green sighed deeply. They had already felt the brunette's ridiculous power plenty of times. She knows everything and she always blackmailed them if they don't do what she wanted them to do. Honestly. The brunette was a witch in disguise!

With a glare at the mischievous older girl, Gold stood up rather reluctantly and went into another room to undress himself. It only took some minutes for him to go out of the room..._naked_. Diamond and Pearl quickly covered Platinum's eyes before she could see anything, protecting her innocence, Sapphire just laughed, not even bothered with the sight, Ruby covered Emerald's eyes, Crystal refrained from scolding him and just looked away with a deep blush on her face, Red covered Lyra's eyes and sighed to himself and Yellow blushed and covered her own innocent eyes and turning away.

Blue shoved him outside and grinned widely. "Have fun! And don't forget to scream that sentence around! I'm watching you!" With that said she shut the door in his face, ignoring his shivering and complains.

"S-Shit! I-It's so c-cold!" Gold stuttered under his breath while running around the town. He was glad that it was dark outside and that it hadn't snowed yet. It was rather disappointing and sad since it was Christmas today, but no one would be outside now and he didn't have to walk around in the snow _without_ wearing something to protect his feet from the coldness so that was a plus point even though he still wished for it to snow already.

"I feel so free!" he screamed aloud and just out of fun and randomness he stretched out his arms wide open, not using them to cover himself anymore. It was not like anyone would see-

Professor Oak, Professor Elm, Professor Birch and Professor Rowan stood in front of him, staring at him with a confused and slightly amused gaze.

"Nice to see you, Gold. Did Blue force you to do this?" Professor Oak chuckled at him, he had been her victim one time and he had avoided her for 3 months after that.. _horrific_ experience.

Gold blushed and quickly covered himself with his arms and hands again. "Y-Yes."

Professor Elm coughed into his fist and patted his bare shoulder. "Well, then. Have fun and be quick or you'll catch a cold."

The naked raven-haired boy just nodded, feeling too embarrassed to speak anymore and quickly ran off after wishing them a "Merry Christmas" and a good night. The Professors looked at each other with knowing expressions on their faces.

"Poor children."

Meanwhile the others were continuing to play Truth or Dare. Because Gold was still running they decided that Emerald should spin the bottle since he was the youngest and would most likely not give them difficult and embarrassing dares or questions like a certain brunette.

It stopped spinning and landed on Ruby. The said boy looked at the younger one next to him with smile, knowing that he won't do anything mean.

"Truth or Dare?" Emerald asked and sent him a bright smile.

Ruby ruffled his blonde hair slightly feeling confident. "I choose Dare."

Emerald grinned. "Kiss Sapphire."

Everyone sent him surprised and amused looks. They hadn't expected that from _him_, but they smiled as they saw Ruby and Sapphire blush. Everyone knew that they loved each other and they had confessed too! But because of another huge fight between them, it had gotten pretty awkward between those too.

Sapphire gritted her teeth and shook her head. "I'm not going to kiss him!" She wanted to, but she was still angry at him for pretending to have lost his memories.

Ruby kept silent and slowly walked over to her. Their seats were across from each other since it was still awkward between them. He crouched down to her and deeply stared into her bright-colored eyes. She glared back at him, tears were prickling at the corner of her eyes. Suddenly he gently cupped her face and brought their lips together. It wasn't forced or just because of the dare. No. It was loving and sweet. Sapphire's mind screamed at her to push him away, but her heart and body did the complete opposite. She placed her hands over his warm ones and closed her eyes, melting into the sweet kiss the both of them had longed for.

Blue refrained from squealing and quickly pulled out her camera from who knows where and took some cute pictures of them. Ohhhh~ She was going to put them in her album and use it for future blackmailing! Well, it was mostly for her album.

Yellow blushed lightly and smiled at the cute couple. She glanced at a certain someone out of the corner of her bright and innocent eyes. Her blush deepened and she quickly looked away and even turned her head to the side, hoping no one saw. Unfortunately the person who was known for her sneaky and mischievous attitude saw it. A wide smile appeared on the person's face.

'This is going to be so much fun!' the person thought and cackled crazily under her breath.

After some rounds which resulted in Lyra sitting on Silver's lap, Sapphire in a cute feminine Santa costume, Pearl and Platinum in each others clothing, Diamond crying over the burning food in front of him and Crystal looking like a clown with all the huge amount of make-up on her face Red had put on her. Finally Gold came back, shivering like crazy and being slightly frozen. He was quickly dressed into his warm clothing again and given a warm blanket and a cup of hot cocoa from Yellow who felt sorry for her friend. To him she shone like an angel sent from heaven as she gave him the warming items. Then the raven-haired boy laughed as he saw everyone else.

The only people who hadn't had their turns yet were the Pokédex Holders from Kanto. But then the bottle landed on Blue and everyone except the always calm Green, Silver, Yellow and the innocent Emerald seemed to grin like Cheshire Cats. But even Green was grinning slightly.

"Truth or Dare, Blue?" Red asked with a wide grin on his face.

Feeling slightly alarmed by their expressions, she decided to pick Truth. She thought that it was the better choice and she probably was right, but after seeing their unwavering faces, she wondered if she should have been nicer to them with her dares, truths and blackmailing. Red wanted to ask so many embarrassing questions, but he couldn't decide which one he wanted to ask.

"Do you have a crush on someone?" Emerald interrupted the uncomfortable silence and everyone looked at him in surprise before shifting their gaze back to the brunette.

Blue's eyes widened and a faint blush colored her cheeks. It surprised the others even more. They had _never_ thought about that.

"Yes..." she answered in a quiet voice, unlike her usual confident one.

A loud Ding! broke the silence after her answer and Yellow excused herself to get the cake. She was somewhat relieved to get away from that heavy mood. The innocent blonde put on some heat-protecting gloves and opened the oven to get the big tasty-smelling cake out. A warm smile appeared on her cute face as she gently placed the still hot cake on the table in the kitchen and removed the thick and big gloves to decorate the cake after removing the pan. Before she had met all of them, she had always spent the special holidays alone or with her Pokémon. Sure, since her Pokémon were with her, she wasn't feeling really lonely, but she had always wished to spent those days with friends and joke around with them. Her family had died when she was young and her uncle was always away, so she had always felt lonely and even though she always kept a happy mask on her face she felt sad and lonely inside. Her friends brought her out of her gloomy and lonely world and she was and will always be grateful to them.

Yellow was so deep in thought that she accidentally touched the still hot pan with the fingertips of her right hand. She snapped out of her thoughts and memories and yelped quietly. Her fingertips were slightly burned and were bleeding a bit. She bit her bottom lip and quickly ran to the sink to cool her fingertips. She hoped no one heard her yelp. She didn't want to burden anyone and it relieved her that she wasn't heard by them.

"Is everything okay?" a deep male voice made her head snap to the door.

Soft brown eyes met deep forest green eyes.

"Y-Yes, of course." she answered and pretended to wash her hands by rubbing her petite hands together. She tried not to wince every time her soft skin made contact with the sensitive burned skin.

Green looked at her with an unwavering gaze which made the younger girl slightly nervous.

"Let me see your hand." he demanded slightly and walked over to her.

Yellow quickly shook her head and sent him a reassuring smile. "Why? I'm just washing my hands!"

The gym leader turned off the water and gently grasped her right wrist. Yellow tried to get out of his firm yet gentle hold, but stopped when she realized that she had no chance against him. Green looked at her injured fingertips and heaved a sigh before grabbing the first aid kit from nearby. He kept silent while treating the small bleeding wounds.

"You know that you can tell us if anything is wrong right?" he broke the silence and made the younger girl look up at him in surprise.

A soft smile adorned her face and she looked down at her injured hand which was gently held and treated by the gym leader of Viridian City.

"I know, but I don't want to burden anyone." she admitted and blushed at his gentle hold on her hand.

"One day you can't bear all the burden anymore and then you have to rely on anyone before it gets too much."

Yellow shook her head slightly. "No, I can do it."

Green wrapped each of her fingertips up and shifted his gaze from her now treated hand to her determined eyes. His mouth ends curved up a bit.

"You don't have to endure everything on your own." he said firmly.

The Healer's eyes widened a bit and she looked down again, not wanting to make eye contact with those intense and deep eyes. Her cheeks felt really warm now and as she looked at their joined hands, she blushed even more. Her heart skipped a beat.

"But..." she began and unconsciously clutched his hand carefully.

"Everyone is here for you." Green reminded her and looked at the blonde girl with a hint of gentleness in his sharp eyes.

Yellow looked up at him again even though her cheeks were still colored in a soft red and her heart was beating in a quick beat. Her eyes widened as she finally noticed something above them. A mistletoe. It was hung on the cupboard which was keeping some glasses and cups in it. Green noticed how her eyes shifted to something above them and he glanced at the small mistletoe in slight surprise. Who hung a mistletoe at _that_ kind of place?

"U-Um..." Yellow stammered nervously.

Both of them knew the tradition, but no one was here now, so they didn't have to do it. But it was still kind of awkward to stand together under one with joined hands.

"W-We don't have t-to-" a soft and warm pair of lips cut her off and her eyes widened. Her face felt on fire and she was afraid of him hearing her crazily beating heart.

Her eyes slowly shut themselves and she hesitantly returned the sweet kiss. This was _surely_ a dream right now. She would wake up at any moment and then she would lay in her bed and not be here _kissing_ her mentor and secret crush. Everyone thought that she was still in love with Red, but after some time she had realized that it was more like she was really grateful he had saved her back then.

The two soon parted and Yellow's eyes widened as she saw a rare, but beautiful smile on Green's face. She smiled back softly, still feeling flustered and buried her warm face in her petite hands. Green chuckled quietly and pulled her into a gentle embrace. Yellow squeaked in surprise and clutched his black sweater. It felt really comforting and his scent filled her nose. This was just a very beautiful dream. Just a dream, right?

"I love you." his sweater muffled her voice, but the older boy still heard it clearly.

His body tensed up and a surprised mask replaced his usual stoic and calm one. The arms around her small body held her tighter against his body. "I know..."

Yellow just smiled at his response. She wasn't surprised by his answer. It would be really uncharacteristic for him to say those three words back, yet she couldn't help, but feel slightly disappointed. If this was a dream, he would say it back... As if the cool gym leader could read her thoughts, he pressed his lips to a thin line before blushing faintly as he muttered something under his breath. The blonde girl gasped. He really said it back! Now she was pretty sure that this was a dream! She hugged him even tighter, not wanting this dream to end.

Neither of them noticed the squealing brunette who was watching them through a small gap by the door. In her hand was her camera again. She just _had_ to take pictures of them! They were just too cute! Just look at them!

"Yellow! Is the cake ready?" Red's voice interrupted their moment and Blue quickly left her hiding spot and glared at the raven-haired boy who didn't know what he had done.

Yellow gently pushed Green back and stuttered a quiet excuse. The older boy's alluring green eyes twinkled with amusement as he watched the flustered girl quickly finishing the Christmas cake. Yellow tried to ignore his glare and only focused on finishing the cake. She had completely forgotten about that! Wait a minute...! She had felt the pain when she had burned her fingertips. The knife almost cut into her finger as she finally figured out that it couldn't be a dream. Her hands flew up to her mouth. No way! Everything was the reality? She _really_ kissed her crush and she _really_ confessed to him and he _really_ returned her feelings?!

"Yellow?" Green's worried voice broke her train of thoughts and she squeaked.

"Y-Y-Yes?" she stuttered nervously and finished the cake with trembling hands before carefully picking it up.

"Are you alright?" He put his hand on her shoulder almost making her drop the cake in process.

"Yes!" she answered quickly and rushed into the living room with an embarrassed expression on her cute face.

The gym leader of Viridian City sighed and ran his hand through his spiky brown hair before following after her into the living room. He narrowed his green eyes as Blue sent him a smirk. That smirk... He distanced himself from her and made sure that there was a good distance between them. He wasn't going to get caught up in some of her mischievous pranks _again_.

"Wow! The cake looks so yummy!" Diamond squealed with sparkling eyes.

Pearl sighed deeply still wearing Platinum's clothes with an embarrassed blush on his face. "Don't eat it yet. We have to cut it first."

Platinum smiled at her two friends and hid her smile behind the long sleeves of Pearl's orange and white stripped jacket. She wouldn't admit it aloud, but she liked to wear his warm jacket.

"Let's cut it already! I'm hungry!" Red whined and shoved Yellow who was holding the knife to the cake.

"O-Okay..." she agreed quietly and gracefully cut the cake in small equal slices.

Everyone took a small slice and complimented the baker of it. Yellow smiled. It made her happy to see her friends being happy and carefree. They couldn't be like this everyday even though she wished it would be. Her chocolate-colored eyes shifted to a certain guy and blood rushed into her face again. The other Pokédex Holders grinned at that, thinking that she was staring at Red. Only three people in the room knew of the truth.

"Look! It has snowed!" Emerald exclaimed excited and pointed at the partly thick layer of snow on the ground.

All of them wondered when it had begun to snow. There was already a layer of snow!

"Let's go outside!" Gold and Red fist-pumped and only took some seconds to put on a thick coat, gloves and a scarf.

The others just laughed at their enthusiasm and put their warm outdoor clothes much calmer and slower on and joined them in playing in the snow. The only ones who weren't playing were Yellow and Green who were watching them build snowmen, snow Pokémon or started a snowball fight. Yellow let out a cute giggle and snuggled into her warm white scarf. Green looked at her with a soft expression on his handsome face and watched small snowflakes falling from the dark sky.

"It's finally snowing!" Emerald spun around with his arms wide open and a bright smile on his face.

The blonde girl sneaked a peek at her calm mentor and blushed faintly. She carefully grabbed his gloved hand, making him look at her with a raised eyebrow. Then a small smile appeared on his face which was hidden behind his long olive-colored scarf. Yellow buried the bottom of her face into her scarf and smiled happily. They didn't notice how the others stopped what they were doing and stared at them with shocked expression.

"You two are dating?!" Gold asked them with wide golden eyes.

Yellow's eyes widened and her hold on Green's hand tightened slightly. Were they dating now? But why would he want someone like _her_ if he could get any much prettier girl he wants? Someone as beautiful as Blue or Misty should stay at his side. She bit her lip and slowly let go of his hand even though every inch of her body wanted her to hold his hand forever. Suddenly the gym leader took her hand back and pulled her fragile body to him.

"Yeah, so?" he answered nonchalantly, ignoring Blue's squealing and her taking more pictures of them.

The blonde Healer looked up at him and stared at him like he was out of his mind. Did he really mean it? But why _her_?

"Wow. I didn't know you had the hots for each other! But well. Congrats!" Gold grinned at them.

Each of them congratulated them after they slowly got out of their shock. Well, no one not even _Blue_ expected that and the brunette really knew everything! They thought it was quite obvious that the petite blonde and her raven-haired rescuer would end up.

Yellow blushed more every time they would congratulate them. She was still surprised by her mentor and she asked herself every second why he would choose her out of all the much more beautiful girls. He had many beautiful fan girls who would gladly die to change places with her now. Green noticed her confused look and rolled his eyes lightly as he saw what question was nagging on her mind. It wasn't _that _difficult to read her, but to him it was like reading an open book.

"Nobody compares to you." he mumbled and averted his eyes from her.

Yellow blinked and looked down at their feet before gently tugging on his long scarf. The older boy shifted his gaze to her and leaned down, thinking she wanted to whisper something to him. His deep eyes widened as she placed a soft kiss on his cheek. Their female friends squealed at the cute sight while the boys laughed and made kissing noises. Green blushed faintly, but only Yellow could see the light red color adorning his cheeks. A cheerful giggle escaped through her mouth and she wrapped her arms around her now boyfriend and buried her face in his chest. The gym leader smiled at her happy-go-lucky behavior and returned the affectionate hug.

"Best Christmas ever!" Yellow's muffled voice sounded through the happy air and her friends agreed wholeheartedly.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! <strong>


End file.
